Unforgiven
by bardalicious
Summary: Songfic, Metallica, Sanzo and Goku. Prison. blah. Kinda weird, but read anyways.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or this song.

This song is called Unforgiven, by Metallica! It's about Son goku, though, to me it sounds more like Homura's story, but I don't really know much about Homura. 500 years in a prison can really do something to a man, even one as tough as Son Goku

The Unforgiven

Locked up for 500 years, for unknown reason, Goku silently pleaded for someone to come and take him away. 200 years into the imprisonment, Goku tried his hardest to escape, he tried sharpening rocks so that they could break the bars, but to no avail. He tried to break free of his chains that were holding him down, but he was too weak. And he did trie to commit suicide many times, with a sharp rock, chocking himself, and other attempts. He never understood why he couldn't die, why they tortured him like this. All he wanted was to be free, but the gods didn't want that. They wanted him to be in pain, and for that, he grew a hatred towards them. He kept it silent, and vowed that they would never take his will away from him, and that he'd get back at them when he finally did get out. That is, if he did. 'I don't know what I did.' he thought to himself, solemnly, 'Why did they lock me up? I'm not that bad...well, maybe I am bad...maybe I'm a monster and they had to lock me up.' He was about to lay down on the cold, damp ground when he heard a voice coming from outside of the cave.

* * *

_New blood joins this earth,  
And quickly he's subdued.  
Through constant pain; disgrace,  
The young boy learns their rules.

* * *

_"Oi, are you the one who's been calling for me?" He looked up at the man, he had golden blonde hair and his eyes were violet. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' "Are you going to answer me or not?" 

Goku blinked, "I haven't been calling anyone, who are you?" He knew he hadn't shouted for anyone, so he didn't know why this man was telling him he was. The man glared down at him.

"Don't be a liar, I heard you all this time. Now cut the act, it's annoying. After all, you'll be staying with me for a while, it's not like I have any choice or anything." The man said, reaching for his hand. Goku grabbed it, and as soon as he did, his chains broke. That's when Goku realized that this wasn't a dream, it was real. He followed the man, but then stopped when he stopped, "By the way, my name is Sanzo..."

'Sanzo...huh?' Goku thought to himself, "My name is Goku...I've been in that prison for 500 years." Sanzo turned to look at him. The boy's clothing was torn, and it seemed to be that he had a few scars on his arms, "I never did call out to anyone though, that's cause I never had a name to call out to."

Sanzo didn't respond, just started walking with Goku right behind him, the trip was long and he was getting a bit tired. He didn't tell Sanzo, because he didn't want to make him angry and leave him behind. He figured Sanzo was the type who didn't like to talk much, and didn't care for anyone but himself. What he didn't know was why he had set him free. He was just a monster, and he didn't need to free a monster like him.

* * *

_With time the child draws in,  
This whipping boy done wrong.  
Deprived of all his thoughts,  
The young man struggles on, and on he's known.  
A vow unto his own,  
That never from this day,  
His will they'll take away.

* * *

_When they reached their destination, Goku hid shyly behind Sanzo. 'Why are they all staring at me?' He thought to himself, as they walked by monks, who, all had their gazes fixed upon Goku, 'Am I really that interesting?' "Master Sanzo, who is this vile boy?" one monk asked, Sanzo didn't respond to him, and the monk glared down at him. In Sanzo's office, Goku looked around. 'I don't know if I want to stay here, but I'll act like I do because I don't want to turn down his kindess..." 

"I'm going to have one of the assistants make a bath for you, you smell." Sanzo said in a gruff voice, then left the room. Goku blinked, 'A bath? What's that?' He looked down at his scars on his arms, 'I still have these scars. Hm...'

When the bath was ready, Goku stared at it, "What? You've never seen a bath before? Didn't you ever take one before you were locked up?" 'I don't know what I did before I was locked up.' The boy shook his head.

"I don't remember anything before I was locked up..." Goku replied, "But I'll take the bath if you want me to." Sanzo stared at him, as the boy got in the tub, "Did I do good?"

* * *

What I've felt,  
What I've known,  
Never shined through in what I've shown.  
Never be,  
Never see,  
Won't see what might have been.

* * *

Sanzo didn't say anything, just studied the boy's innocent face. He really was imprisoned for five hundred years, and it has done a toll on the kid. He wondered if the boy had tried to kill himself, seeing those markings on his arms, "Tch, whatever." He said, leaving the room. Passing through the halls, he heard one of his apprentices, Dougan, talking about Goku.

"He looks awful, I don't know why Sanzo picked up in the first place. He's so weird cause when I looked at him, he hid behind Master Sanzo, and didn't keep eye contact." Dougan told the other apprentices.

"Maybe he's a murderer, maybe he's going to murder us all in the night. After all, why would he have that golden crown thingy on his head? Maybe he just hides his true demonic self." Sanzo leaned against the wall, Dougan, who was teased when he was younger, was now the one making fun of the kid Sanzo picked up. In truth, Sanzo never knew why he had picked Goku up except his voice was getting annoying and he wanted him to shut the hell up. But the look in the boy's eyes told him that he was truely not calling out to anyone, and he saw a tint of sadness in them. Goku had said a few words to him when they were headed to chang'an, not that Sanzo cared or anything, but he saw a bit of himself in Goku that it bothered him.

"Yeah, that's right, he's a murderer." Sanzo sighed at Dougan's reply, Goku didn't look like a murderer. Though, looks can be decieving...he'll have to keep a close eye on this little one.

* * *

Days passed, and Goku was still not talkitive. He did anything Sanzo asked him to, though, when he asked for a pack of cigarettes, the boy fetched it for him. And when he asked Goku to shut up when he was talking, he shut up. It was midnight, and Sanzo was staring blankly out at the moon while Goku sat in the darkness in a corner of his own. "How come you're not in bed, monkey?" He asked.

"I'm not really tired...everytime I sleep, I have this dream and it's always the same...all I see is blood and people dying." Goku said in a hushed tone, "Sanzo, do you think I was locked up cause I'm a murderer?"

Sanzo looked at him, but couldn't really make out the boy's expression because of the darkness, "Who told you that you were a murderer? You could've been locked up for anything..."

Goku blinked, "Dougan said I was, and that he was watching me."

* * *

_They dedicate their lives,  
To running all of his.  
He tries to please them all,  
This bitter man he is.  
Throughout his life the same,  
He's battled constantly,  
This fight he cannot win.  
A tired man they see no longer cares.  
The old man then prepares,  
To die regretfully.  
That old man here is me._

* * *

Sanzo sighed, figures that the boy had told him that. He knew it was coming eventually, but he didn't try to console Goku that he wasn't a murderer, that he was locked up for no reason. He knew that'd be way out of character. "Sanzo, how come you don't like me?"

"Because you're annoying, now shut up." He heard Goku shift, but the boy shut up like he told him to. He almost felt bad that he said those words to him, but he didn't apologize. Minutes passed, and still no sound came from the boy, he turned to him again to see that he had fallen asleep, his knees brought up so he could rest on them. Frowning a bit, he remembered something Goku told him a day ago, _'I thought I was never going to be free, so I tried to kill myself. It didn't work, but I kept on trying. I didn't want to be like that anymore, but I knew the gods did. I don't want to be alone, Sanzo, but if you don't want me around, I'll leave.'_ Sanzo had told him that he didn't need to leave, that he could stick around for a while. The boy seemed happy, but something else didn't seem right, the next thing Goku said bothered him. _'Are sins ever forgiven? I want to know if I could ever be forgiven for whatever sin I did.'_

Sighing a bit, he walked over to the sleeping boy, picked him up, and layed him on the bed next to his, going close to the boy's ear, he whispered, "You're sins are forgiven, Goku, you never did anything wrong..." With that, the monk left. Goku shifted in his sleep, and then smiled, 'So, I'm not alone...and I have been forgiven...but I'll never be free...'

* * *

_ You labeled me,  
I'll label you.  
So I dub the unforgiven. _

_Never free,  
Never me,  
So I dub thee unforgiven. _

_You labeled me,  
I'll label you.  
So I dub the unforgiven._

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know that was kinda weird, but oh well. I know they're OOC, eh.


End file.
